


Go Back To Sleep

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dream Aragorn hopes never comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back To Sleep

Aragorn can hear the creak of the bow as the arrows are notched and drawn back. He can hear the twang of the bowstring as the arrows are let loose. He can hear the impact, the rush of air from Boromir's lungs, and then the roar as Boromir fights anyway, until all hope is lost, and he falls to his knees.

His eyes open, and he draws the hair from the back of Boromir's neck, placing a light kiss there. Boromir stirs, and half-turns. "...Ranger?"

"Nothing," Aragorn whispers. "Go back to sleep."

Aragorn wraps himself around Boromir and holds tight.


End file.
